


Christmas Eve Striptease

by mander3_swish



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: "Is this my Christmas present or something? A little Christmas Eve striptease?" Brian asked, the tease evident in his tone."Hadn't thought about it, but we could totally add it to the list," Justin agreed. "Just as long as you promise you've been naughty - this is gonna get anything but nice," Justin said with a wink.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Queer as Folk Holiday Gift Exchange





	Christmas Eve Striptease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addict_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/gifts).

Justin walked into the living room to find logs crackling in the fireplace and a bottle of bubbly chilling on ice.

It was Christmas Eve, and he and Brian had the whole house to themselves until sometime tomorrow afternoon when all their guests would arrive. They had spent the day getting everything ready so that they could take the evening to relax before their house became a barrage of well-meaning Debbies and overly excitable children.

"Brian, when did you have time to get this all ready?" Justin asked when Brian strolled in.

"You just spent 10 years in the shower. I had plenty of time."

Justin laughed off Brian's over exaggeration, but he wasn't wrong.

He was feeling warm standing so close to fire, so he pulled off his festive Christmas sweater, the one Ted had got him last year featuring some reindeer games - aka humping - and tossed it at Brian on the sofa.

"Is this my Christmas present or something? A little Christmas Eve striptease?" Brian asked, the tease evident in his tone.

"Hadn't thought about it, but we could totally add it to the list," Justin agreed. "Just as long as you promise you've been naughty - this is gonna get anything but nice," Justin said with a wink.

He slowly worked his fingers down the front of his shirt, opening one button at a time. His eyes never left Brian's as he teased them open and started a rhythmic sway of his hips to the music in his head. He let the shirt slip from his arm down onto the floor, turning in profile to let the firelight glow off his newly revealed skin.

Moving over to Brian on the sofa, he ran his fingers up Brian's arms. He could see the raised gooseflesh along the trail his fingers took, evidence that Brian was enjoying this little impromptu tease.

Justin leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Want me to continue, or do you want to help finish unwrapping your present?"

Answering without words, Brian made quick work of undoing Justin's jeans and pushed them down to his knees. "How did Santa know just what I wanted?" Brian asked once he sat back again to admire the tight, sexy-as-fuck black underwear Justin was wearing. Justin was very, very hard and the underwear only accentuated that.

"Santa is a very, very smart old bear," Justin said, turning around slowly as he worked his jeans the rest of the way off. He cast a glance back over his shoulder and then teased the waistband of the underwear down, down, lower and lower, until he thought he could see drool slipping off the end of Brian's tongue. He was half bent over, his ass on display to Brian. It was sweet relief that Brian caught on quick when Justin was reeled in closer by strong hands on his hips.

"Yeah, Brian. You like my ass?" The words escaped past Justin's lips in almost a moan. The way Brian's fingertips dug into his skin left him breathless, and they were only just at the beginning.

"It's fucking beautiful," Brian replied. He ran his hands all over the soft skin of Justin's ass, caressing it delicately, and then gave it a few light slaps in contrast. The pain/pleasure sting went straight to Justin's cock.

"You can play with it. It's all yours," Justin barely managed to say. "It's all yours," he continued, feeling as though all the air had escaped his lungs.

Brian slid a thumb down along Justin's crack, a barely there drag over his hole. Apparently Brian did want to play, but Justin wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to bear it.

Soon enough, Brian's lips and tongue joined in the play. He placed sweet, gentle kisses all over the beautiful ass before him. These were followed by dirty swipes of his tongue over Justin's hole, pressing inside to get him nice and wet and ready.

"Please Brian. I need you inside me," Justin whined. He heard a click of the cap on a bottle of lube. Then he felt a finger slip inside of him, in and out, opening him up. He groaned again when a second of Brian's fingers was added.

"You like that Sunshine?"

"I'd like your dick better, always."

Somehow in the span of Brian eating out Justin's ass and fingering him open, he managed to get his own trousers off and a condom rolled onto his cock. Justin had been having sex with Brian since we was 17 years old, and he never ceased to marvel at Brian's stealthy sex god prowess. Maybe he really did have superpowers.

With Brian sitting back on the sofa, Justin slipped onto his lap and positioned himself, ready to ride Brian until they both came screaming each other's names.

Brian moaned as Justin lowered himself down inch by glorious inch, only pausing as he bottomed out to let himself a second to adjust.

Brian lifted his hips just so, causing Justin to throw his head back in pleasure. Taking advantage of the exposed column of neck, Brian leaned forward, his lips, tongue, and teeth working over the soft delicious flesh. It was going to leave a mark, but Justin didn't care. He could get away with wearing a festive turtleneck tomorrow.

When Brian was finished sucking on his neck, Justin was able to start riding him in earnest. He worked himself up and down, enjoying the feeling of Brian's cock as it slid nearly all the way out, but then quickly filled up again as he sank back down. He changed the pace, always keeping Brian guessing. But when Brian countered with upward thrusts to match his downward rhythm, well, it was nearly over for Justin then. His hand went to his own dick, working a tight grip up and down the shaft until he came all over Brian's chest.

Brian kept up the pace of his thrusts until Justin's dick was clearly spent.

"I want you to come down my throat," Justin said, sliding onto the floor in front of Brian.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to say no to that," Brian replied, pulling off the condom and tossing it haphazardly in the direction of the nearest wastebasket.

His cock was leaking so much pre-come that Justin didn't think this would last too long, not that he wanted to deny Brian of his orgasm, much. One hand was on Brian's cock, applying just the right amount of pressure, while the other was gently teasing at his balls, feeling the way he responded to all the sensations.

When Justin finally worked his mouth down over the head, Brian couldn't help let out some indecipherable sounds of pleasure has his cock hit the back of Justin's throat.

Justin licked up the underside to the tip, placing a gentle kiss to the head, and smeared pre-come all over his lips.

"Fucking gorgeous," Brian sighed. He worked his hand into Justin's hair, the strands clenched tightly between his fingers that was just on this side of pleasure. Justin loved it when Brian played with his hair during sex.

Bobbing his head up and down, his lips and tongue working over Brian's cock, he could tell that Brian was going to come when his hand tensed up his knee started bouncing so fast. Justin felt the first splashes of come in his mouth, and swallowed it down eagerly. He pulled off just a bit, some of the spurts of come painting across his face until he directed it lower to cast upon his body.

When Brian was finished coming, Justin climbed back on the sofa and into Brian's arms. They laid there for a while, dozing, watching the fire, and sipped on several glasses of champagne. It turned out to be the perfect Christmas Eve. That is, until they got up to head for another shower and bed.

"Dammit, we sure made a mess." Justin lamented, but only just a little bit. After all that cleaning they'd accomplished earlier in the day it looked like they'd be doing some scrubbing in the morning.

"Worth it." Brian would never regret a single second of cleaning up if it came after one hell of a Christmas present like Justin.


End file.
